leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Golbat (Pokémon)
|} Golbat (Japanese: ゴルバット Golbat) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 22 and evolves into when leveled up with high friendship. Biology Golbat is a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It has small eyes with slit pupils and a massive mouth containing four fangs; females have smaller fangs than males. These fangs are sharp enough to pierce thick hide, and have hollow tubes specialized for sucking blood; however, they are also fragile. While its mouth seems to be otherwise empty, Golbat occasionally displays a long, purple tongue. Its pointed ears are tiny, and it has short legs with long, thin feet. It feeds on the blood of both Pokémon and humans, and is capable of drinking over 10 ounces (300 mL) of blood in one sitting. Golbat drinks so much blood that its blood type will change to that of its victim following a feed. It is also gluttonous, occasionally gorging itself to the extent that it becomes too heavy to fly, leaving itself vulnerable in turn. Golbat is nocturnal, and can be found quite easily in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Golbat had a Golbat that he as a . Zubat evolved into Golbat during Hassle in the Castle. It eventually evolved into a in Control Freak!. Koga's Golbat Golbat debuted in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, under the ownership of Koga. It was used against in his rematch against , and it was eventually defeated. It later reappeared in a flashback during The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, when Ash remembered the time Charmander battled Koga. Other In Round One - Begin!, a Golbat was the third Pokémon that Mandi used against during the first round of the Indigo Plateau Conference. It was defeated by . It reappeared in a flashback in the following episode and in another flashback in Friends to the End. In the series, Golbat and its relatives were frequently employed by criminal organizations, such as Team Magma (Fight for the Meteorite and The Ribbon Cup Caper (employed by Brodie to escape with after stealing a golden Poké Ball)), Team Galactic (Enter Galactic!, Losing Its Lustrous, Double Team Turnover!, Steeling Peace of Mind!, Saving the World From Ruins!, Gateway to Ruin!, Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend!), Team Plasma (Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!, Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! and Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!), J's evil cronies (Mutiny in the Bounty, Ill-Will Hunting!, and Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One), and Team Skull (Turning Heads and Training Hard!). A Golbat appeared in The Scheme Team, under the ownership of Agatha. She used it to save Ash's Pikachu from the hands of . Afterwards, it worked together with Pikachu to send them blasting off. A Golbat appeared in PK15. Minor appearances A group of Golbat appeared in The Whistle Stop, after Brock's Zubat accidentally lured them with supersonic waves. Multiple Golbat appeared in The Power of One. A Golbat appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Golbat appeared in The Fortune Hunters as one of the Pokémon stolen by Butch and Cassidy. A Golbat appeared in Hokey Poké Balls!, where it was one of the Pokémon stolen by Team Rocket in Poké Balls. A Golbat appeared in That's Just Swellow as one of the participants of the Crossgate PokéRinger competition. A Golbat appeared in Who's Flying Now? as one of the Pokémon featured in the Fortree City Feather Festival. Multiple Golbat appeared in Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Golbat appeared in a cave in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. A swarm of Golbat appeared in A Stealthy Challenge!, where it ended up separating , , and Sanpei. A flock of Zubat and Golbat appeared in To Top a Totem!, where they were seen flying in the air just as a fell from the sky. A swarm of Golbat appeared in A Seasoned Search!. A Golbat appeared in Lulled to La-La Land! during a flashback. A Golbat appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Golbat appeared in The Power of Us. Pokédex entries of blood per bite.}} |} |} . It has four sharp fangs and emits supersonic waves more powerful than Zubat's.}} ]] In Pokémon Generations A Golbat made an appearance in The Lake of Rage, under the ownership of a . Along with , , , and , it was defeated by Lance's Dragonite during Lance and 's infiltration of the Team Rocket HQ. Another Golbat appeared in The Vision, under the ownership of a . It was defeated by 's during the pair's intrusion of the Team Magma Hideout. Multiple Golbat appeared in The New World. In the manga ]] In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In Adventuring the Stone, defeats a flock of Golbat so that he and the others can reach the legendary Stone of Adventure found deep within a cave. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Koga has a as one of his team members, which first appeared in That Awful Arbok!. It is special in that it is able to use in order to project a clear visual of the locations of others, using its gaping mouth as a screen. Agatha also possesses a Golbat, which fought Koga's Golbat in Muk Raking. In Chinchou in Charge, a flock of Golbat, Crobat, and Zubat attack Misty, Erika, and Brock at Tohjo Falls. A Golbat appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Multiple Golbat made cameo appearances in Guile from Mawile and Mashing Makuhita. Much later, in My, My, My Mimic, a Golbat is shown having been by Carr to try to ambush and . However, it is frozen and beaten by the newly arrived Lorelei. Multiple Golbat appeared in Lucky Lucario I. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Golbat appeared in the Pokéathlon. Team Rocket Petrel owns a Golbat as a means of aerial transportation. It first appeared in Fortunately for Feraligatr. A Golbat appeared in PASM16 inside the abandoned Thrifty Megamart. Plumeria's Golbat first appeared in PASM24, chasing after Faba. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Jupiter owns a Golbat that first appeared in Team Galactic's Conspiracy, Revealed!!. Saturn also has a Golbat. It first appeared in Challenge! The Fortress Of Steel!!. Golbat has been shown to be owned by Team s. One first appeared in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga One of 's Golbat debuted in The Big Battle In The Viridian Forest!!. He caught another one in Receive the Moon Stone!! after it evolved from a Zubat. sent out Golbat to force Red into surrendering over. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga owns a Golbat in The Golden Boys manga. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Golbat stars in the mini-game "Gutsy Golbat." The object is to fly around and collect as many hearts as can be collected; the player with the most hearts at the end of the cave is the winner. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Golbat is part of an unnamed rescue team which gathers at Pokémon Square just before the player and partner are able to access Magma Cavern. Pokédex entries |} |} of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.}} of blood.}} |} |} of blood in one gulp.}} |} |} of blood at once. If it has too much, it gets heavy and flies clumsily.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} , Tohjo Falls}} , Rock Tunnel, Tohjo Falls (all times) Routes and , Mt. Silver entrance }} |} |} ( ing and walking)}} ( ing and walking)}} }} }} |} |} , Mt. Coronet ( ing, all times) Stark Mountain, Mt. Coronet, , Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Lost Tower, Turnback Cave (all times) }} , Mt. Coronet ( ing, all times) Stark Mountain, Oreburgh Gate, Mt. Coronet, , Iron Island, Snowpoint Temple, Lost Tower, Turnback Cave (all times) , Sendoff Spring }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} , Giant Chasm}} |} |} }} , Sky Pillar, Sealed Chamber}} |} |} , Cerulean Cave}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Inside Ruins of Truth}} |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Crysta Cave}} |area=Rocky Cave (Normal Mode B & S)}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Cavern Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Viperia, Avia}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon, Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 5}} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 659 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fourth release) Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (12th release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10|‡}} |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20|*}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- when its Speed is 55 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 65% or higher |link='Nene', , and }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=042 |name2=Golbat |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=169 |name3=Crobat |type1-3=Poison |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Golbat and its evolutionary relatives. * Golbat, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. * Golbat shares its with , , and . They are all known as the Bat Pokémon. Origin Golbat is based on , which produce toxic saliva with properties that is secreted when biting prey to draw blood. Its gaping maw seems to be a caricature of mythological s. Name origin Golbat's name may originate from the word "gollop", which means "to eat or drink quickly or greedily," and '' . In other languages . |fr=Nosferalto|frmeaning=Comes from and alto |es=Golbat|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Golbat|demeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Golbat|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=골뱃 Golbat|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=大口蝠 Daaihháufūk|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big-mouthed bat" |zh_cmn=大嘴蝠 Dàzuǐfú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big-mouthed bat" |hi=गोलबैट Golbat|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Golbatas|ltmeaning=From English name |ru=Голбат Golbat|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Golbat * Koga's Golbat External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by friendship de:Golbat es:Golbat fr:Nosferalto it:Golbat ja:ゴルバット zh:大嘴蝠